The Set Up
by astradanvers
Summary: Kalex prompt: Astra tries from afar to set her niece up with the Brave One after determining Kara has terrible taste.


**So a pairing popped into this that I wasn't expecting….oops. This is probably not from as afar as it was intended to be but the idea would not leave me alone and I had to put it on paper. This is a kalex fic, if that bothers anyone please don't read.**

Astra has been staying with Kara for two months, she's spent that time getting to know her niece all over again. This Kara is so much the same as the Kara she remembers, she's also so very different. For instance the little thirteen year old Kara didn't have a date every few days. Astra looks up to find her niece standing before her in a short black dress, "Who are you wearing that one for?"

She's never seen the little black dress before, the knee length blue one, the thigh length red one, the green one that brushes her ankles, the pantsuit that date number four, a very beautiful airhead of a woman, had tried to get Kara out of almost instantly, yes Astra has seen many dresses but never this one. Kara blushes a little but tries her best to hide it, "Cat has that party tonight, remember," Astra does indeed, she'd been invited by the media mogul herself and had only decided last night not to go.

"Oh I'd forgotten. I've nothing to wear, I suppose I'll have to miss it."

"You've had your dress for over a month, Aunt Astra, go put it on and come dance."

Astra shakes her head, "Who are you going with?"

Smiling Kara looks like she's vibrating with excitement, "Alex, we're going to that little restaurant down by the harbor before hand."

The slight tilt of her head is the only indication Astra gives of any interest in the situation. "Maybe I'll make the party," she says offhandedly hoping Kara won't notice her interest.

"You really should, Ms. Grant is looking forward to it."

"How do you even tell with her?"

Kara grins, "She spent the whole day humming at her desk." A knock sounds at the door then and Kara instantly scampers away, "Alex," her niece says, almost breathlessly, "you look amazing."

Alex steps into the apartment then and Astra takes in her appearance, a tailored suit that leaves Alex's curves decidedly on display, if covered by fabric. "Hey, Astra," she calls to the older Kryptonian, "shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"She wasn't going," Kara supplies even while pulling a small half sweater around her shoulders. "Now she is." She looks over to Astra, "You have reservations at seven, you'd better hurry," Kars says, hooking her arm through Alex's, "And we're going to be late if we don't hurry."

Astra grins as she watches the two younger women leave, she needs to meet Cat at precisely seven, she needs help with this plan.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Cat's fingers trace patterns across Astra's hand where it's resting on the table between them, "You've had something on your mind all evening," she says quietly, "what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I've been worried about Kara," Astra says quietly.

"That's what you've been thinking about throughout our whole date."

Astra grins, "Maybe not all of it," she lifts Cat's hand from the table, leaning forward to press a kiss to the smaller woman's palm. "There may have been a few times when my wandering mind strayed to this beautiful woman in this amazing dark blue dress who's honored me with the pleasure of her company for the evening."

The smile Cat gives her is something that takes Astra's breath away, "Why are you worried about Kara?" Cat finally questions. She worries about the girl nearly as much as Astra does honestly.

"She's been going on lots of dates lately. None of the guys or women are worth their salt. She deserves so much better than them."

"And you have a plan," Cat says with a smile, "you always have a plan."

"Brave One," Astra says quietly, "she is the only person I have ever met that seems to be worthy of Little One."

Cat shakes her head, "What is it with your family and their nicknames?" She falls quiet then, head tilted as she studies Astra, "You do realize Alex is Kara's sister right?"

"Foster sister," Astra says, hand tangling with Cat's. "They aren't related to each other and honestly can you tell me you haven't noticed the way they look at one another?"

"I can't tell you that because I have most definitely noticed the way they look at one another. Especially when Alex drops by the office with Kara's lunch, they just kind of moon over one another for a while and then there's this moment when I'm positive Alex is going to kiss her and then it's over and the older Danvers sister is leaving, always glancing back over her shoulder one last time to find Kara watching her." Astra shakes her head, "Yes I am far too invested in Kara's happiness, okay?"

"I'm okay with that," Astra says quietly while running her thumb over Cat's palm, "more than okay, actually." She glances at her watch, "We should get going or you're going to be late for your own party."

Cat smiles, sliding from her chair even as she steps around the table to hook her arm through Astra's, "It's my party," she says quietly, "it doesn't start until I'm there."

A chuckle falls past Astra's lips, "You are perfect, you know that?"

Looking up at Astra, Cat smiles, "You are the only person who would ever describe me that way."

Astra doesn't reply only leans down and steals a kiss from the woman on her arm, "Shall we?" she finally questions.

"I believe we shall," Cat says, small, happy grin on her lips.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

"How do we get them to dance with one another?" Astra whispers to her dance partner, Cat's head resting against her shoulder.

"A dance where everyone has to dance with the date they brought to the party," Cat suggests.

"And how exactly -" Cat's eyebrow lifts before Astra can finish the question, "Right, you're the boss."

"That means you have to let me go so I can speak with the DJ."

Astra buries her nose against soft blonde curls, "In a minute," she murmurs with a smile. When the song that's been playing finally ends Astra releases Cat and watches her make her way over to the DJ, "She's the best partner in crime I've ever had," Astra mutters to herself, eyes tracking every movement the other woman makes as she moves back to Astra and back into the Kryptonian's arms.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," the DJ announces, "let's have all the employees and their dates for the night make there way to the dance floor. We've had a request to see them all have at least one dance." A few people near them groan but a sharp look from Cat has them shutting up. Kara and Alex are oddly enough one of the first couples on the floor, "This song was also a special request."

Astra leans down to Cat's ear as the beginning notes of the song slip through the air, "That's their song," she mutters, "the number of times I've come home to the two of them passed out on the couch with that song on repeat."

"Kara or Alex one must have requested it then because I didn't know that little tidbit of information." Her eyes are tracking the floor, "Look," she whispers, allowing Astra to turn them so that she can see Kara and Alex dancing, Alex's arms around Kara's neck and Kara's wrapped around the older woman's waist, "They look good together."

"They are good together," Astra says as Alex rests her head against Kara's chest. The song is drawing to a close when Alex looks back up at Kara and Astra turns them so that she and Cat can both see their handy work. Kara leans down then, cupping one of Alex's cheeks in her hand and draws the other woman up into a kiss.

Astra glances down at the woman in her arms, "I like their idea," she says, leaning down to steal her own kiss from Cat's lips. She rests their foreheads together, "Let's get out of here. I don't think I'm going to welcome at home tonight."

Cat's grin is almost as predatory as her name implies, "Good thing you weren't going home anyway," she says leaning up for another kiss.


End file.
